Zombie Paradise
Zombie Paradise is the death song for Abandoned. It is also the musical easter egg on Lockdown. It is a parady of the "Weird" Al Yankovic song, Amish Paradise, which in turn is a parady of a song called Gangsta Paradise. It is sung in a Gravemindish voice (very low and cragly) to the tune of Amish Paradise/''Gangsta Paradise''. It was featured again in Lethal Lockdown, the spiritual remake of Lockdown. Lyrics As I walk around the building while I wait for some brain I take a look at the humans and realize they're very plain and that's just perfect for a zombie like me. You know, I love fleshy things like human tissue you see. At 4:30 in the morning I'm survin' Sam. Walkin' by the Hellhounds and one takes a ''-blam!-''... fool! And I've been killin' and eatin' people so long that no one can deny that my brain is gone!'' I'm a zombie of the map, I'm into discipline. Got a dismembered arm in my hand and some gore on my chin. And if I get all of my kills and you kill all thine Then tonight we're gonna party like it's 2099 We are dead, not alive Living in a zombie paradise It's gory work, ain't that nice? Living in a zombie paradise I have died once or twice Living in a zombie paradise Chasing the MB isn't wise Living in a zombie paradise Nikolai put a bullet in my side last week I just growled at him and I turned the other cheek. I really don't care, in fact I wish him well, Cause I'll be laughing my head off when he's burning in hell.'' I'll always eat a child even if he didn't deserved it. A zombie with a conscious? You know that's unheard of! I don't care for clothes and I don't have a hat and my homies agree I look good covered in gore... fool! If you come to visit you'll be beaten senseless. We will then dismember you so you'll literally be breathless! We also ain't really quaint, so please don't point and stare. We're just cranilogically impaired. We don't need hands, a heart, or legs Not a single artery Like ''Left 4 Dead 2 ''It's as zombie filled as can be We are dead, not alive Living in a zombie paradise We love making people cry Living in a zombie paradise For some reason we have glowing eyes Living in a zombie paradise We're addicted to 115 Living in a zombie paradise Dismemberin' the human, churnin' lots of guts, broke through a barrier, soon I'll break through another. Think you're not righteous? Think you aren't pure in heart? Well, I know I'm a million times as soulless as thou art! I'm the creepy thing that the humans like to shoot, crawling around day and night wishing I had a foot... So don't be vain, and don't be whiny! Or else, my brother, I might have to go berserk on you cranium! We no longer have lives Living in a zombie paradise We are all zombified Living in a zombie paradise We serve Sam day and night Living in a zombie paradise And I bet you think it bites Living in a zombie paradise Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah ''MONKEY BOMB!!!!'' '''*explosion* Trivia *When you die in Abandoned, the death music is the part from the song: We no longer have lives, Living in a zombie paradise, We are all zombified, Living in a zombie paradise, We serve Sam day and night, Living in a zombie paradise. *In the first line, "the building" could refer to either the abandoned base from Abandoned, as this is Abandoned's death song, or it could refer to the building you are trapped in in Lockdown, as this song is that map's musical easter egg. *When -blam!- is used, it is censoring out the word piss. It is a reference to how Bungie censors swear words in there games and site. *"Cranilogically" is a made-up word refering to the cranium, or skull. *The finale to the song is supposed to be depicting the zombies getting excited and swarming around a Monkey Bomb that had just been thrown. The "*explosion*" depicts the bomb blowing up. *The song mentions that the zombies serve Samantha Maxis, despite her not being a part of the Lies storyline. Category:Music Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs Category:Abandoned Category:Lockdown Category:Eternal Deception